


A stray Angel thanks you for taking care of her

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fantasy, Heaven, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: It was downpouring outside as you make your way back to your car. However, you’re distracted by the sight of a gorgeous lady. She has golden hair draping over her shoulders, and a pair of wings behind her back with a hole burning through them. She even has a glowing halo floating above her head. This surely must be a cosplay photoshoot or some marketing campaign, right?
Kudos: 1





	A stray Angel thanks you for taking care of her

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Excuse me, do you know the way to Osiris?

Sorry, Miss. I’m looking for a place called Osiris. Have you heard of it?

[disappointed sigh. She’s talking to herself now.]

The mortals here are so apathetic. No one would even talk to me.

It’s raining heavier as well. I need a roof to hide under, otherwise my wings would be soaked.

[Speaking to the listener. Tone is more innocent and uplifting]

Sir, do you have a minute? You see, I have a message to deliver to Osiris and I’m a bit lost. Can you show me the way?

Osiris. You know, the Palace of Cassandra, with copper green walls and crystal lanterns? There’s no way you haven’t heard of it.

A cosplay? What are you talking about?

What do you think I could be? Can’t you see the halo floating above me and the wings behind my back?

I’m an Angel, you foolish mortal. Probably the only one you get to see as well.

Well, I was heading towards Osiris, but I got a bit bored along the way and decided to dip down to see if the Earth has anything exciting.

So, I dived in between the clouds, and all of a sudden there’s a thunderstorm going on.

I tried my best to avoid it, but I got struck down anyway. I used my remaining good wing to make sure it doesn’t hurt too much when I landed.

See that burnt spot on the left? That’s where the lightning hit the wing.

Since I clearly can’t fly anymore, and nobody on this bizarre land seems to have any idea where Osiris is, my options are limited.

I need a place to stay so I can recover and heal my wing. They’re soaked in this stupid downpour already.

[She flaps her wings.] There. No matter how much I tried to shake it off, I can never get it dry.

[slightly scared] It’s getting dark as well. Who knows what’s gonna happen to a lost Angel when the sun goes down...?

You have an… Umbrella? Thanks, mortal… I mean, thank you, sir. You’re a kind person.

You are going to take me back to your place? That’s so generous of you. I don’t know what to say to express my gratitude.

[short pause]

So, this is your car. 

Do I have to… Oh, I see. You pull on the bit sticking out to open the door.

It’s a bit of a tight squeeze. I have to fold my wings to get inside.

There we go. It’s so nice to finally stay somewhere dry.

Oh! The seat, it’s getting warmer underneath me!

Sorry, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I’m not too familiar with your mortal technology, at all.

It does feel nice though, having the seat dry off my wings and my back.

[nervously trying to make conversation]

So, um, what’s your occupation?

Interesting. I mean, I have no idea what that means, but it must be an exciting job.

Me? Oh, I’m in charge of administrative affairs in the 84th Choir.

I fly to different places to interview Angels and promote them if I think they’re the right fit.

I spend a lot of time on the road. I believe that’s how you would say it. I actually don’t spend any time on the road. Because I fly. Obviously.

Thanks. I probably do look different than those ‘HR people’.

Angels get to choose what they look like. But we all have immaculate faces and bodies. Angelic, you might even say.

I decided to get soft, golden blonde hair which curves naturally towards the end. 

They complement my icy blue eyes quite nicely. Don’t you think so?

I was really tempted to change them to the emerald green ones, but maybe I’ll keep them if you love them so much.

Nobody really cares about looks up there. I’m so glad you actually appreciate my beauty.

Are we here? Oh, great. You have a lovely house.

No offense, it’s not as grand and luxurious as the ones I live in, but I can get used to it.

[short pause]

Please, can I use your shower? I really need one after standing in the pouring rain for so long.

Yeah, I think I understand how to use it. You turn it towards the red side and pull it up, right?

Thank you. You’re such a gentleman.

[Short pause. She exits the shower.]

Hi, um, sorry to bother you again. Do you think you have any clothes that fit me?

I can barely keep this towel wrapped around me. The wings in the back got in the way.

Yeah, stupid me. How could I fit in any mortal clothes? It’s not like they sell Angel outfits in department stores.

[seductively] You wouldn’t mind…. If I just walk around naked, would you?

[She drops the towel.]

You should see that expression on your face. You have no idea where to place your eyes.

My heavenly body is just way better than those mortal females, for sure.

Why don’t you show me where your bedroom is? That’s where all your kind reproduce, right?

I mean, I won’t get pregnant. I’m physically unable to. And I don’t have animal instincts like your people, fortunately.

But I don’t blame you. I know your libido drives you crazy and controls you, and I’m willing to show my gratitude by pleasing you.

You saved an Angel, after all. It’s only fair I bring heaven down to your bedroom for tonight.

[passionate kisses and making out]

Put your hands on my perfect tits. Give them a nice, gentle squeeze. I spent so much time getting the proportions right. 

You love them, don’t you? They’re perky and firm, and will always stay that way.

Go on, bury your face in between them. Kiss them and feel how silky smooth my skin is.

Sure, go ahead. Fuck my tits however you please, my saviour.

I’ll push them so they’re nicely wrapped around your cock. Just slide in and out…

And I’ll kiss the tip when it’s close enough.

[kisses and soft moans for the next minute]

I want to taste your cock a bit more. Let me show you something.

One great perk about being an Angel is that we don’t have pesky human conditions, like a gag reflex.

Wanna try it out? Just shove it right between my lips, and---Mmph!

[talking with her mouth full in the next sentence]

See? You can push it all the way in, no resistance at all.

My throat walls can contract around you. Did you feel that?

It’s warm and lubricates itself quite nicely. I have the most vagina-like throat. Would you agree?

My saviour deserves a nice blowjob after doing such noble deeds. I promise you it’s going to be out of this world.

[Improvise some blowjob noises for the next minute]

Deeper… All the way… To the back of my throat.

See how my wings are flapping? That means I love doing this.

[Licking and slurping noises. We hear he removes himself with an audible ‘pop’.]

You want to fuck your first angelic pussy? Go ahead, I’m ready.

[moans as he inserts]

It’s okay. I’m fine. I just need to… Adjust the opening to fit around your cock.

Pound me however you like, sir. I can literally mould my pussy around your gorgeous cock.

Would you like it to be tighter? There we go. Much better now?

Of course, I’m in full control of my body. I can even orgasm for as long as I wish.

Sure. I’ll only stop when you tell me to.

[Loud moans as she orgasms for the next thirty seconds.]

That was intense. No mortal female could ever do that, am I right?

Of course, we can go again whenever you want.

[Another long and sensual orgasm]

This is much better than your wildest fantasies. You get to control my orgasms however you like. And I won’t ever get tired of them.

My juices are glistening on your shaft. As you fuck my heavenly pussy faster and faster…

I can feel it twitching inside me. Are you going to cum soon?

Cum for me. Cum inside my Angel pussy. I’ll make myself as tight as I could.

[loud moans as he orgasms]

I didn’t know it could feel so good. Now I understand why you humans love sex so much. [chuckles]

You look exhausted. Lie here next to me, my saviour.

Did I satisfy you? I hope no mortal woman can match that. 

Well, I’m glad I can put a smile on your face.

Here, let me fold my wings forwards so they wrap around you.

Now you can cuddle with me as you are enveloped by my silky, angelic feathers. 

It feels amazing, even a bit alien. No fabric on Earth can ever be this comfy.

[lots of romantic and loving kisses]

You’re safe now. You’ve got an Angel watching over you in your bed.

Well, I don’t need sleep. I never get tired. But I’m gonna cuddle with you until the sunrise.

Let me turn my halo down so you could fall asleep.

I still need a few days to heal my wing. You wouldn’t mind if I stay for a bit longer, would you?

Thank you. I know you wouldn't object.

Sweet dreams, my saviour.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
